


Try this Candy

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, British!Reader - Freeform, But you don't have to be British to read, Cas reacts to Candy, F/M, Female oral, Fluff, Innocent Cas, Language, Smut, Tasting Candy, human!Cas, sweet fic, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: You’ve been giving Cas lessons on how to be human since he lost his grace, today’s lesson: Tasting Candies.





	Try this Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a song fic inspired by; Paolo Nutini’s - Candy.
> 
> However, you don’t really have to have had listened to the song to understand, but most italics are references to lyrics within the song.

Ever since Cas had become human you had taken the role of looking after him, it wasn’t that Dean and Sam were incapable (even though you thought that they probably were) it was more to the fact that you had actually wanted to. Since Cas had become human he had absolutely no clue with what he was doing, he just didn’t know how to ‘human’.

Prior to the weeks before Cas had lost his grace you had been in a coma from a nasty Wendigo hunt, you had been sleeping for almost a month and neither Sam or Dean could get a hold of Cas as he was busy in Heaven meaning that you had to wake up all on your own. Once you did wake up, about two weeks ago now you were obviously in no shape to go hunting so you didn’t mind taking the forfeit of teaching Cas the ways of how to live as a human. Besides, Sam and Dean were just way to busy and it wasn’t like you were bed-bound or anything just a little too off of your game to be back on the saddle just yet.

Right now Sam and Dean were currently away on a hunt leaving you alone with Cas, you had been alone a lot with Cas lately leading the two of you to become closer. It wasn’t like you weren’t friends before but with Cas always being busy away doing something you hardly had gotten a chance to know the guy.

You had been teaching Castiel the basics such as needing to keep hydrated and when your stomach rumbled it meant that your probably overly hungry. You also had to teach him how to use the toilet, even though technically Dean had gotten the pleasure of _showing_ him how (Sam mumbling something about that he’s Dean’s guardian angel) you got to tell him when he needed to go so that he wouldn’t make any accidents. Choosing to forgo showing Cas how to cook since the first accident when he actually managed to burn soup that much that it had basically evaporated.

However there were some other things that you taught him that weren’t actually what you would call essential but enjoyed teaching him anyway. When Cas had gone a little ‘simple’ and lost his way after taking on the burden of Lucifer from Sam he had been obsessed with the bees and their honey, however being an Angel he could never taste more than basic molecules so one of the things you had done was take him down to a bee farm where he could harvest some honey. During the harvest Cas had gotten stung by a bee and so you had to explain to him the human emotion of pain and how the pain wouldn’t heal away half as fast as it would for a celestial being.

Today you knew what you wanted to do with him, you wanted to introduce Cas to your favourite – candy tasting. Last night you had gone out to the store to purchase a bag full of goodies in preparation for now, being from England yourself you hadn’t actually tried as much American candy as you had wanted to so you had deliberately chosen candy brands that you hadn’t tried yourself.

Currently it was raining outside, the Kansas weather hadn’t been so great lately and you were just thinking how lucky Sam and Dean were in Arizona right now, well maybe not lucky as they were hunting a Djinn but still, the weather was warm. You had been looking around the bunker for Castiel for about five minutes now, he wasn’t in his room watching Netflix like you had expected him to be (another human activity you had shown him) so you continued looking, thoroughly confused as to where he had gotten to until you saw him, _perched outside in the pouring rain_.

You opened the door and ran up to him, getting yourself soaked in the process “Cas, what are you doing out here, you’ll get a cold!”

Cas turned to look at you confused himself “what’s a cold? You mean like the temperature because yes I suppose it is rather chilly” he said in that adorably naive tone.

You tried not to laugh but couldn’t help yourself “no Cas, you’ll get ill and believe me you won’t like that come on let’s just go in” you said trying to usher him.

After successfully shooing him back into the bunker and closing the door tight against the heavy winds you turned to look at him, soaking in his trench coat with little droplets of water rolling from his hair “what were you doing out there?”

Castiel just shrugged “I wanted to know if rain felt different on my skin now that not everything is molecules and just creation” he said raising his arms then lowering them as water droplets began spraying everywhere.

You just looked at him for a moment “well, did it work?”

Cas nodded his head with a small smile “yes, rain feels cool on my skin and after a while the raindrops actually sting a little.”

“How long were you out there for” you said as you began helping him out of his trench coat.

“Maybe half an hour” he said helping you with it until it hit the floor with a loud _splat_ noise.

“Seriously Cas? Come on, let me just put some tea on _I’ll even wash your clothes”_ you said as you reached for the kettle and switched it on whilst signalling for him to go to his room and change.

When Cas came back he had his clothes in a bundle which you tossed into the washing machine with his trench coat, along with yours as you had gotten pretty wet. “Okay Cas, hurry up and drink your tea because today’s lesson on humanism is candy!” You said gleefully.

Cas just looked at you once again confused “you mean that stuff that Gabriel always eats?”

You nodded your head “yeah, and because I’m not actually from around here I thought it would be fun if we both try it together, you know try out the American candy and see what we think” you offered.

Cas smiled “okay sounds good, hopefully the candy will taste better then that liquorice Sam made me taste” he said poking his tongue out with distaste at the memory.

You started laughing, remembering his over-reaction to the treat as he had begun spitting it up everywhere “well, I can’t say that for sure but most chocolates are nice so I’m sure that we’ll enjoy them.”

You walked to the table and took a seat as you emptied out the bag containing the sweet treats on to the table “take a seat Cas” you said as he just stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Cas sat next to you as you dumped a load of cherry twizzlers on the table “okay so these a cherry flavoured, remember when you ate some cherries last night? Yeah well these are supposed to taste nice and sweet like that” you explained plucking one yourself.

Tasting the cherry treat which you found to be actually quite nice you looked to Cas to see what his reaction was to it “these are rather nice Y/N, I think that I’d like more” he said chewing on the twizzler.

You gave him another one “that’s all though, you gotta try the other candies!” You said laying out the next item.

Next you shook out a large handful of nerds and handed him half “next on the list, nerds” you said looking at the packet and reading out the title.

“Dean told me that highly intelligent people were often referred to as nerds, are we eating highly intelligent humans?” Cas questioned looking at the little treats curiously.

“I hope not” you muttered “don’t worry Cas you’ll be fine” you said before chewing on your handful of sweets in one go.

These ones you didn’t like as much as the twizzlers but you could still find yourself eating them in the future “I like these also, bit chewy though” Cas said around a mouthful of nerds.

When you both finished you reached into your seemingly-endless bag and pulled out a drink this time (or more like a packet), kool aid. “Okay so from what I know these drinks are supposed to really sweet” you looked at the packet and stood up to mix it in with some water and sugar, when you were done you passed a glass to Cas “bottoms up!”

He looked at you again with that confused expression that was always glued to his face when trying new things “Y/N, I don’t think-.”

“It’s just a phrase Cas, a saying anyway drink up and tell me what you think.” You both sipped the drink, you yourself found it too sweet personally and probably wouldn’t buy it again but Cas’ expression was just something completely comical.

“Yuck! Ew” he exclaimed spitting the drink back in “I don’t like this one Y/N, the bees honey is a nice sweet flavour but with this I can feel the sugar on my teeth” he said disgusted.

You couldn’t help but laugh “yeah I agree but your reaction is just hilarious” you said chucking the drinks down the drain.

“Okay Cas, these are disgusting jelly beans – we actually have these in England I thought I’d get them for fun, so here is the colour pack, basically each Jelly bean has a fifty fifty chance of being nice or nasty and you just gotta hope it’s the nice ones” you said handing him the back of the box.

“This doesn’t sound very fun to me” he said picking up a red one “I’d much rather this not be centipede and be strawberry jam” he said examining the bean.

“Oh come on Cas take a risk, the amount of crazy stuff you do everyday and you wont take a risk on some jelly beans, I’ll be having them also” you said plucking out a white one, hoping on coconut and not baby wipes.

Sighing Cas ate the Jelly bean and unfortunately but still to your amusement spat it out straight away “okay I’m done, _and although I’m left defeated_ I ate the rest of these candy’s so I’m done for now” he announced.

Fake pouting in a way that you were unaware got to Cas, you looked up at him waving a small packet between your fingers “how about some gum then? Wash away the bad taste” you reasoned.

Cas was distracted by your unintentionally sexy pout for a few minutes before suddenly shaking himself out of it “one last thing, no centipede surprises” he warned.

You passed him an apple flavoured Hubba Bubba laughing “I just love you Cas, or um I mean your reactions to these candy’s is just hilarious.”

Cas looked at you in a odd way before you cleared your throat “what do you think?” You asked trying to avoid eye contact.

“More chewy than the nerds and a little sour” he said “it’s stuck in my teeth” he then added trying to chew it out.

“Oh Cas! Don’t swallow it, I almost forgot to say that, don’t swallow you might choke” you warned leading him to quickly spit it out.

“Well that was fun, but we didn’t try any chocolate” he complained with the cutest little pout.

“I couldn’t find any that I haven’t tried yet” you explained “but there’s some nutella in the cupboard if you wanna try?” You suggested.

Chocolate was Cas’ favourite treat so he was a little disappointed that you hadn’t bought any however at your suggestion of trying nutella which he loved, Cas couldn’t turn it down “yes Y/N, I think that would be nice” he agreed.

You stood to grab the nutella out of the cupboard and brought it to the table, you opened the lid and placed it between the two of you “well, dig in!”

Dipping his finger in the chocolate Cas then sucked it dry, consuming the chocolate and moaning in pleasure at the heavenly taste allowing your panties to grow involuntarily wet.

You watched intensely as Cas devoured the chocolate, finally trying some yourself, you dipped your finger into the sweet pot and licked away at the chocolate lustfully. This time Cas was watching you with lustful eyes as you sucked your finger clean, poking out your tongue and licking slowly all around your finger.

In your haste to act sexy for Cas, you accidentally wiped a little smudge of chocolate onto the corner of your lips “Y/N, you have some on your face” Cas said, his voice even more gravelly if possible.

As the two of you were actually sat next to each other and not opposite it was easy for him to reach over and swipe it from your mouth, when Cas had the chocolate on his finger you thought he was gonna just wipe it off or _maybe_ eat it, instead to your utter surprise he presented it back to your lips waiting for you to open up. Complying, you opened your mouth and allowed Cas’ finger to enter sucking all around it, more than necessary for added effect.

Just then, after you released him he tilted his head down to get closer to you “I can think of an even sweeter treat” he muttered close to your lips “can I have a taste?”

Nodding your head unable to form words, Cas slowly ascended his lips on to yours, opening up to him almost immediately he slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring you for the first time and feeling a burst of flavour as all of the treats you had been munching on mixed into one delightful sweet taste inside your mouth, Cas couldn’t get enough.

He continued to lick and devour the inside of your mouth, you joining in now, running your fingers through his silky hair and tasting Cas now, unsurprisingly getting back the taste of sweets and was that honey? Continuing to snog the pants off of each other until Cas finally realised that he would have to pull back to his misfortune to breathe, you looked at each other for a moment, gazing into Cas’ lust-filled ocean eyes and not seeing an ounce of regret. Seeing this, you decided to proposition him with something, hoping it wouldn’t scare him off “Cas? If you thought that was sweet why don’t you  _try some sweeter candy?”_

To your surprise, he actually understood what you meant, giving you a cheeky smile his hand left a trail down to your now-shorts after changing from your jeans when you got wet from outside, (which were now wet for a totally different reason)  his hand slipped under the waistband and gently palmed you through your panties, just testing out the feeling. “You want me to taste you down here Y/N?” He asked gently sliding his fingers up and down the soaking material “want me to test out this treat?”

“Yes please Cas” you found yourself already begging, he slowly pulled down your shorts and panties so that they were now resting at your ankles.

Cas leaned down to take an experimental sniff to your aching pussy, “Mmm, I think I’ll like this one” he growled out before taking his first long lick from the top to the bottom.

You moaned loudly, and it was only the first lick! Continuing to always surprise you, instead of being gentle and experimental like he had been with the kissing Cas just went straight in, licking, tasting and slurping down your juices. You were bucking up against his mouth uncontrollably to the point that he had to hold your hips down “do you want to cum Y/N?”

Nodding your head and fisting his hair hard, surprised that it wasn’t being ripped out you cried out as he latched on to your clit “yes Cas, yes please make me cum.”

Cas sucked on your little clit relentlessly, with his long fingers he decided to start prodding at your gushing opening, slipping one then two fingers into your pussy making you cry at as you finally came “you taste so good Y/N, I knew I wasn’t wrong” he said slurping up your juices.

You were currently on cloud nine, not even hearing his praise as your orgasm consumed you. Once you had finally calmed down Cas kissed you fiercely again, tasting your own juices on his lips. Deciding to take control again you stood up kicking your shorts and panties away then pulling him up with you “I think we should take a bath, I feel a little sticky and you’re still wet from the rain” you said pulling him forward by his tie, still panting a little.

Once you both finally made it to the bathroom and ran the bath after copious amounts of groping and kissing Cas got in first then you second, sitting in front of him. Cas grabbed a sponge and slowly washed your shoulders making you moan in pleasure, once he had lathered your shoulders up he gently kissed up your neck whispering into your ear “first _I’ll bathe your skin,_ then I’ll slide my cock into your delicious pussy.”

Your body shivered involuntarily at his words, Cas grabbed a jug from the side and poured some water over your hair, he then rubbed in some shampoo, massaging your head in a way that made you just want to melt. After he had washed that out, applied conditioner and then later washed that out you leaned back and gently kissed him on the lips, tasting Cas again was the best treat you had tried all day.

After a while of kissing, Cas finally pushed into your from behind making you both moan in pleasure “fuck Y/N, you feel so good” he said slowly pushing out then back in.

You leaned back to capture his lips again as the two of you began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out at a leisure full speed, your lips tangling in a slow embrace. “Cas, go faster” you whispered into his ear, as you nibbled down on his jaw.

Taking what you had just said, Cas began pumping faster kissing around your face and nibbling just  under your ear, you cried out as Cas just hit that right spot, pushing down on him faster now, jostling the bath water over the tub and onto the floor. “Cas I need to cum, are you gonna cum?”

You could hear his heavy breathing in your ear as you panted onto his shoulder “hold on Y/N, just wait a minute keep it in Y/N” he said increasing his speed.

You bit down on his shoulder trying to hold back your orgasm until he finally said “okay Y/N, cum, cum now” he ordered as you both let go together orgasming in ecstasy.

After a couple more moments of kissing, Cas slowly slipped out of you, turning you around so that you could actually see him “we should get out before we prune up” you suggested.

Agreeing, Cas helped you out before taking you in a tender embrace “I hope that we can always do this Y/N” he said sweetly “I really like you.”

You smiled, taking his other hand in yours “I really like you to” you said gently kissing him.

Once you pulled back Cas spoke sweetly surprising you again “I wish I could kiss every inch of this perfect body” he said making you blush “I’ll kiss your shoulders, your lips, nose, cheeks - _I’ll even kiss your eyes”_ he said expressing his worship of your body.

“Yeah, well lesson two, body worship” you said smirking as he kissed you again.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
